


Cruel Liaisons

by HoneyBee123



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/pseuds/HoneyBee123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Riverdale story ala Dangerous Liaisons/Cruel Intentions. Twin siblings Jason and Cheryl Blossom would stop at nothing to get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a homage for Cruel Intentions. The rest of the chapters is original story.

In a therapist office, a forty-year-old female therapist named Dr. Rosenbaum was sitting on her chair, frowning while she was doodling something on her notes. She was half-listening to her patient; a handsome young man around 17 years old who was babbling about his life – boring rich life, if she could say so. But as a therapist, she was taught to listen. She wished she could just scream to her patient that she thought that he was a jerk.

Jason Blossom was lying down on her couch and talked endlessly about his trip to Tijuana during Spring break. His hands were moving animatedly. “I can’t believe how many girls were willing to show off their boobs if you just gave them compliments!”

Dr. Rosenbaum cut him off, “Mr. Blossom, I think we’ve talking about your trip for the last two sessions. I think it’s time to talk about something else.”

Jason sighed dramatically. “Yes, yes. I know. I have a boring life.”

Dr. Rosenbaum scoffed, “No, I don’t think you have a boring life. Every life is different, Mr. Blossom. What one considered to be boring, others might think differently.”

“It just that… I can’t help it if I’m filthy rich! How am I supposed to live like the townies do, if I don’t even know what they do?” Jason sighed again and took out a cigarette from his golden cigarette case.

“Not being a pain in the ass.” She muttered, and then asked him, “Have you given any thought about what you’ve done, Mr. Blossom? According to my notes…” She glanced to her doodling. “…you haven’t made any progress.”

Jason sneered while lighting his cigarette. Dr. Rosenbaum let him smoke in her office. She didn’t want to experience another tantrum from him for not being allowed smoking in her office, and how he had paid 500 Dollars per hour to attend the session. “What do you want me to say? That I’m supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don’t.”

Dr. Rosenbaum shook her head and took some short notes. “I see.”

Jason stood up and looked out the window. They were on the highest floor, and he could see the Riverdale skyscrapers from the window. He curled up his mouth in disgust. He hated Riverdale so much. It was a good thing he lived right across town, in Pembrooke. At least it was more sophisticated. He and his twin sister begged numerous times to move out of town – out of the country if it was possible. But their parents have none of that.

The only thing that kept him in Riverdale was a certain blonde named Betty Cooper.

He never mentioned this to Dr. Rosenbaum about how much he obsessed with Betty – the subject of his wet dreams; because he knew, the therapist would psychobabble him out of boredom. And it was one thing that he avoided. He didn’t even want to be stuck in the session with a therapist, but his school made him. There were many complaints, like sexual harassments, and to avoid any lawsuit, his father made him attend the sessions.

“Look, I’m not like all the other kids in high school. I don’t care about book reports and extra credits. Teachers are idiots anyway, and I know where I’m going after I graduate – and I will graduate!” He saw the look from Dr. Rosenbaum when he mentioned about graduation. “My father owns the school board, so I’m settled. There’s no challenge in my life. The only challenge out there for me is women. I see a girl I like. I pursue them. I conquer. I move on. It’s exciting!”

“But you said you have the worst reputation as a womanizer.” Dr. Rosenbaum interjected.

“I do.”

“Well, don’t you want to change that?” Asked Dr. Rosenbaum.

Jason chuckled. “Listen, doc. Chicks love a guy with a bad rep. They say they don’t, but they do. They think they can change me, and I let them think it’s true.”

Dr. Rosenbaum rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Okay. Our time is up.”

Jason flicked the cigarette into a plant pot and turned over. “Same time next week?”

“Fine. Whatever.” She said.

“You don’t like me, do you?” He flashed his pearly white smile.

“Does it bother you?” She asked.

“None whatsoever.” He grinned. “But maybe I can make you like me…” He was using his seducing tone.

“I hope for your sake, you grow out your immature phase. It’s going to get you into trouble.” She sternly said.

Jason raised his hands mockingly. “Alright, alright. Don’t be so nasty about it.” Without any word or saying goodbye to his therapist, he walked out from her office.

Dr. Rosenbaum sighed and lying down on her own couch. “I need a vacation.”

\-------------------

Jason was driving his red Tesla Roadster on the highway. He enjoyed the wind breezed through his brown hair. His number one passion was cars, and he could spend thousands of Dollars just to buy anything cars related. But lately, his passion had changed into something different; namely a beautiful blonde named Betty.

Betty Cooper.

He saw her playing a mean guitar with her band, The Archies, in one of their gigs. Her hands were so amazing playing the guitar; he imagined how it would feel holding his cock. They dated a few times; usually, he took her to some fancy restaurants or some clubs. They kissed a few times too. But every time he wanted more, she rejected him. It frustrated him so much, he always masturbating after a date. Betty was a nice girl, unlike other girls he slept with. She was beautiful, with supple breasts, and a tight firm ass.

She was also a virgin.

He wanted so badly to fuck her. She probably so tight, and would enjoy the sex so much, she would want more. And he would give her again and again.

Unfortunately, she was dating this guy named Adam. Before she hooked up with Adam, she was obsessed with a guy named Archie Andrews. Apparently, she loved him for years, but he managed to break her heart so many times. Archie preferred girls like Veronica Lodge: a rich debutante who was not just sexy and hot but dominating too. One day, Betty had enough with his treatment. She decided to date Adam, who was boring. Jason was disappointed that she chose a bland guy like Adam. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop him to fantasizing about her.

Jason was so depressed about Betty; he went on a sexual rampage in Tijuana. He slept with so many girls just to forget about her. But she always popped into his mind. Every time he fucked a girl, he imagined that he was fucking Betty.

An expensive sport car was parked in front of Blossom Mansion. Jason frowned and pulled up behind the car and parked. He stepped out of the car and walked up the steps to his mansion. An enormous living room by Riverdale standards, with a killer view that overlooks the park behind the mansion was welcoming him. Eclectic art from around the world emphasizes the Blossom’s passion for travel. Jason walked into the living room when he heard a conversation. He opened the door and saw Veronica Lodge was talking with his sister, Cheryl. They were sitting on a very comfortable sofa watching Fashion Network. However, their faces were hard, as if they just had an argument.

“Do you need an invitation or you’re gonna just stand there looking like an idiot?” Cheryl said. Jason was staring at Veronica as she smiled at him. He immediately put on his charming and handsome face. Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Hi, Jason.” Veronica greeted him.

“Hey!” Jason said. He opened his sunglasses to get a better look at her. She was looking tanned wearing a halter-top dress with a pair of cute flats. Her dark hair was in a bun, and it showed her slender neck. Veronica might not be his type, but she looked hot nonetheless. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled brightly while Cheryl just looked bored. “I just informed your sister, that The Lodge Company is going to have its annual fundraiser party. Of course, daddy invites the mayor, colleagues and business partners and their families – you know; important people.” She sighed dramatically. “Unfortunately, your family is not invited because your father is my daddy’s rival business.”

“My heart is torn in pieces.” Jason deadpanned. “So why you’re here?”

Veronica shook her head, “I told daddy that would be terrible for not inviting your family! After all, The Blossom family used to be the most influential family in Riverdale. It would be a shame not to invite you at all. So naturally, from the goodness of my heart, I bring you this: the golden ticket. We don’t want anyone feeling left out, right?” She jutted her lip and made a sad face. Cheryl closed her eyes and tried so hard not to strangle Veronica.

Jason just smirked. Their rivalry was childish; both of them always boast who was the richest. Apparently, Veronica sacrificed her tanning time to drive all the way to Pembrooke and delivered the invitation herself, so she could rub it in Cheryl’s face.

Veronica pulled out an invitation from her Gucci bag and gave it to Jason. But Cheryl snatched it first with contempt. “We thank you for the invitation. I’ll make sure our father receives it. Now, you know where the door is.”

Veronica wanted to make Cheryl angry by saying, “You are welcome to bring some dates. I’m sure a lot of people would love to go to this prestigious party.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. “I’m sure.”

Veronica stood up and grabbed her bag. “I’m afraid I have to go home now. Long drive and all.” She smiled. “You’ll be going to the fundraiser too, Jason? I mean, just in case your sister won’t get a date for the party.”

Jason was going to say that the fundraiser was beneath him when he noticed Cheryl was smirking. He lifted his eyebrow confused. “Absolutely. I’ll see you there?”

“Wonderful.” She turned to Cheryl. “Make sure you dressed properly. I just bought this wonderful dress from Milan. You’ll LOVE IT.”

“I’m sure, I will.” Cheryl gritted her teeth.

Veronica walked and looked at Jason who was leaning on the door. “Bye, Jason.” She walked away, trying to squeeze herself out because Jason was framing the door. He could feel her hand cupped his balls for a second, and he gasped. Veronica giggled and walked out of the mansion. He watched her from the window; she was getting into her car and drove away.

Jason turned to his twin sister, and asked loudly, “What the hell?! Why didn’t you kick the bitch out of our home? Moreover, why you said yes about the party? Why you just sat there saying nothing?” Cheryl scoffed and turned off the television.

“Relax, bro. I have a plan.” Jason sat on the sofa next to Cheryl, and pulled out a small vial of coke from his pocket and gave it to her. “Ah, you’re a life saver!” She snatched it from his hand.

“I had to go all the way to that god-forsaken town to get you that. You owe me big time.” He rested his feet on the table in front of him.

“Big deal, how much do I owe you?” She asked while pulling out a small coke-spoon from her bra. She unscrewed the vial, used the coke-spoon, and snorted a bump.

“I’m not talking about money. You could’ve called and tell me that Veronica was gonna be here.” He sneered. “That bitch thinks that she’s all that. She’s a townie, that’s what she is. I don’t care how rich she is. She’s nothing but a dumb debutante.”

“What’s wrong with you today? Therapy didn't go well?” She mocked.

“It did fine.” He leaped off the sofa and started to pace. “I’m sick of sleeping with these insipid Riverdale rich sluts.” He walked and approached a painting of their family: Clifford, Penelope, Cheryl, and himself. “Nothing shocks them anymore. I’m beginning to feel like I’m losing my touch.”

“Oh, dear brother. Well, you can chillax. I have a mission for you.”

“What?” He sounded bored.

“As you know, I have my eyes on Archie Andrews.”

“Yes, the schmuck who dumped you over the Pembrooke Academy Barbeque Party so he could go with your friend Heather.” He mocked. “Yes, sis. Everyone knows that you went down on him.”

“I can say the same thing about you, with your fucking with the townies.” She spat. He smirked and let her continue. “I went to great lengths to please Archie. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy.”

“Sorry. I know how you hate to swallow.” He said, and was happy to see his sister glared.

“In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jason laughed.

“You don’t mean…?”

“None other than Veronica Lodge.” She said her name in a hateful tone. “I don’t find this very funny.” Jason was laughing hard. She threw him a pillow and it hit him on his face. “Shut up.”

“So that’s what this is all about.” He nodded.

“Keep your friends close and your enemy closer. Veronica Lodge is my enemy. She just humiliated us in our own home. It’s time we humiliate her in her own home.”

“How do you plan to ruin little Ms. Lodge? She’s not like those other townies. Her parents hang out with our parents’ circle of friends.”

“When I get through with her, she’ll be the Slut Queen of all Riverdale, Pembrooke, Midvale, and Greendale areas and poor little Archie’s heart will be shattered.”

“Why not just attack Archie?”

“Because if there’s an attack made on Archie, it could be traced back to me. I need to maintain my innocence.” She crossed her leg and smiled. “My old tricks won’t work anymore. Archie likes to be dominated, but not by me. He apparently prefers bobble-head. Veronica is providing that. She showers him with gifts, attentions, and bitch-slaps him. I won’t stoop to her level to get him.” She looked at her nails. “After Archie becomes mine, I will dump his ass.”

“I see your point…though why should I care?” Jason raised his eyebrow.

“I need you to seduce young Veronica Lodge; introduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery.” Cheryl explained. “Find her weaknesses.”

Jason pondered this for a moment. “Sounds intriguing, but no.”

“Why not?” She pouts.

“Cheryl, it’s too easy. Ask our friend Cedric to do it.” Jason whined. “You know he would bang her so fast.”

“Cedric is gay! Hello?” Cheryl looked at her brother in disbelief.

“It’s a boring challenge!” Jason shook his head. “Debutantes are so easy to conquer.”

Cheryl grabbed Jason’s hand very hard. “Think about it; you fuck her upside down until she goes crazy. It will ruin her.”

“Ow! Calm down, sis.” Jason released himself from Cheryl’s grip. He pulled out his iPhone and showed his sister something. “You wanna see a challenge? This is a challenge.” He showed her a video from his phone.

“I know all about 2 Girls and a Cup. I think it’s disgusting.” She gagged.

“Shut up, and watch the video.” Jason gave the phone to her. Cheryl frowned and watched the video. The title of the video was 'PROUD TO BE A VIRGIN'. She saw a blonde haired girl talking via webcam about her virginity.

Betty Cooper was talking in front of her webcam. “Hi, my name is Elizabeth Cooper. I’m 17 years old, and I’m a virgin.”

Cheryl watched the video with wide eyes. “Holy crap.”

Jason smiled while he closed his eyes. “She said that she will wait until marriage, and probably will marry her new boyfriend, Adam.” He looked at his sister. “Adam understands.”

“Adam is gay as a window.” She retorted. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing here.” She watched Betty Cooper talking in front of her webcam about virginity and the importance of waiting until marriage. “Ugh, I can’t stand her.” She turned off the video. “Too bad she has a boyfriend. Although I don’t think you care.”

“Her boyfriend is not in Riverdale at the moment. He’s outta country with his family for summer vacation. She has been putting video diaries on Youtube, talking about her feelings.” He rolled his eyes. “Teenagers these days; what happened with pre-marital sex? Now they’re talking about their feelings on the internet.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Cheryl asked.

“Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Fucking the virgin princess before school starts? She will be my greatest victory.”

“Look, dear brother. I know you like her since… I dunno since when. But you don’t stand a chance with Betty Virgin Cooper. Even this is out of your league.” She yawned.

“I’ll help you destroy Veronica and have Archie…” He paused. Cheryl sat stiffly and waited for him to continue. “And you’ll help me to have Betty.”

Cheryl didn’t say anything. She was thinking hard, and Jason was waiting in front of her. He crossed his arms and looked at his twin sister. They were so different in certain ways, and yet they were so much alike most of the time; like their cunning personality. Sometimes they knew what each other was thinking before they even said it.

“Okay.”

Jason raised his eyebrow. “Okay, what?”

“Okay, I’ll help you to get Betty. And you will help me get Archie and destroy Veronica.”

“We need a plan.” Jason said.

“Absolutely. By the time the school starts, Veronica will be the town’s whore. I will get Archie.”

“And I will get Betty.”

“Happily ever after for both of us.”

Both twin siblings smiled. This would be fun.


	2. Time Zone

It was a hot and humid day during the summer. Betty Cooper was sweating and talking with her boyfriend, Adam, via webcam. She missed him so much because he was away with his parents for summer vacation in Sidney, Australia. Betty didn't understand why his parents chose Australia -- it was winter there. When the USA was having a summer, it was winter in Australia. There was a possibility that Adam's parents didn't know about that fact until it was too late. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue tank top with shorts. She was about to leave for her summer job at the Riverdale Country Club when Adam told her that there was something he needed to talk about .

 _Uh, oh._ She thought. She wondered whether Adam would break up with her. It was inevitable, really. The moment she declared that she wanted to remain a virgin until marriage, she felt that Adam was distant towards her. He claimed that he 'understand', but even Betty knew that it was impossible for a young red blooded American teenager to be... patience about having sex. Hormones, you know?

"So... I was wondering..." Adam began.

"Yes?" Betty prepared for the worst. _He's gonna break up with me and tells me that he need some space._

"I was wondering..." Adam looked around. Betty raised her eyebrows. She saw that he was in a hotel room. His parents were absent. "Now that you mentioned that you want to remain a virgin..."

"Yeah?"

"Can AT LEAST I see your boobs?"

Betty wanted to spit her drink when she heard that. "What did you say?"

"Look, Betty. I won't pressure you with the sex thing. It's your choice, and I respect that. But I sure hell miss you a lot here, and I'm miserable without you. My parents keep pestering me to check out the museums with them, so I pretend to be sick and I've been spending my time in the hotel. But baby..." Adam put his face closer to the monitor. "I miss you. I've been jerking off before going to bed. I just..." His voice was in pain. "If we can't have sex, can I least jerking off while seeing you naked?"

"Adam!"

"Half-naked, maybe?" Adam pleaded to the webcam. "We're not having sex!"

Betty wanted to retort something angrily, but she saw that Adam looked miserable. Spending some time with his parents in Sidney while his girlfriend was back home, and he couldn't have sex must be a torture for him. Betty knew that Adam wasn't a virgin. He told her that he lost his virginity when he was about 15 years old with his childhood friend, Martha. It was an experience he rather forgets. And now, his current girlfriend declared that she wanted to remain a virgin. 

"Adam...."

"Baby... please. It's night over here, and I'm going to bed... and I want you to..." Adam cleared his throat. "I need this."

Betty pursed her lips. She and Adam weren't exactly chaste about their relationship; there was heavy duty make outs here and there. Betty wasn't a goody-goody two shoes like people perceive about her, but she wasn't going to be like other girls who easily gave up their virginity. Adam liked to touch her breast but she always pushed his hand away. Sometimes she let his hand lingered a little bit before she pushed it away.

After she thought it through, she nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Oh, baby! Thanks. I promise it won't take long." Adam practically cheered.

"You want me to flash you my boobs?" Betty asked. Well, bless the technology and internet. 80% of it is being used for porn.

"Five minutes. Just five minutes, babe." Adam showed his five fingers. Betty sighed and looked towards her bedroom door. Her parents weren't at home, but her sister Polly was at home for vacation. Hopefully, she wouldn't walk in.

"Fine." She was going to change her clothes into her Country Club uniform anyway. She stood up and fixed her webcam position so Adam could see. She could hear his zipper was being opened. _Oh, GREAT._ She slowly lifted her tank top and Adam could see her bra. She now stood in the middle of her room, wearing only her white bra and shorts. Her skin was glistening from the sweat; it was a hot day after all.

Betty Cooper had a great body. She was pretty athletic and considered for some guys to be hot and sexy as hell. Betty never thought of herself like that. She always thought that Veronica or Cheryl was the epitome of hotness. She felt like a regular girl who liked to exercise and eat right and pretty healthy. But hot and sexy weren't in her vocabulary. Little did she know that most guys usually checking her out -- she looked like this innocence girl who probably could rock their world in the sex department. They thought that Adam was a lucky guy and Archie was a fool to let this girl go. But then again, he dated Veronica Lodge. It was like comparing Porsche and Lamborghini.

_Fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap..._

Betty closed her eyes; she wouldn't dare to see what her boyfriend was doing right now. But she knew what happened. She stood in front of her computer and webcam; her hands were on her hips. She felt like a moron. Especially knowing that her boyfriend was masturbating... in a fucking Sidney hotel. Wouldn't be easier just to download a porn? At the same time, Betty was pretty... honored, she guessed, that her boyfriend chose her than porn. She took it as a compliment... sort of.

"Bets..." Adam moaned. "Take off the bra, please..."

Betty bit her lower lip and then made her decision. She slowly reached back to unclasp her bra, and then slowly took the bra off. She was still closing her eyes -- she never showed her naked body to boys before, not even Archie -- although there was one time she lost her bikini top when she was swimming, and Archie probably saw a brief of her boobs. But this... standing in the middle of her room, showing off her body like that to her boyfriend... it was something... different. It wasn't special, and Betty would probably regret this decision. She wanted her first time to be special, with someone special... But then again, she wasn't losing her virginity here. She was showing off her boobs to her boyfriend who was begging her to.

Her breasts were supple and firm -- they weren't big but normal. The nipples were pink and taut and Adam wished he was there to suckle them. He moaned again while jerking off. Betty opened her eyes and saw that Adam masturbating very hard. She couldn't see him below the waist, but she saw his hand movement and some squishy sound. _Fapfapfapfapfapfap..._

Betty might be a virgin, but she was also smart and curious. And she was a teenager too. She was a normal teen who had hormones. And her curiosity peak as she saw Adam closed his eyes and his mouth was open. She thought that it was...arousing. Adam breathed hard and moaned again.

"Baby... please, touch your tits please..." Adam said. He was looking at her now. Betty nodded and started to caressing her own breasts with her hands. She played them a little bit; circling her fingers around her nipples. That surprisingly felt... good. Betty hardly masturbates or pleasuring herself, but she had done that before once or twice. Like when she was taking a shower, and she was taking a long time cleaning her...downstair. She usually imagines herself being fucked from behind - whether it was Adam, or Archie, Reggie, Jughead, Chuck, Moose, even Jason. After a long shower, she felt guilty. Like she was betraying her boyfriend by imagining other guys fucking her.

When she dated Jason Blossom, Jason wanted to fuck her so bad. She knew about it, but she had to restrain him. She didn't know whether she had feelings towards him, and frankly, she was scared of him. That boy... well, he was built like a man. Betty wasn't blind -- Jason was hot. Very hot with his brown-auburn hair and lean body. Any girl would want to date him; Veronica even wanted him. But so far, Jason was pretty picky about his girl. And Betty knew that he was disappointed when she went steady with Adam. Adam was safe, Adam was nice, Adam was kind, and Adam wasn't a playboy like Jason or Archie. Betty felt comfortable with Adam.

Betty opened her eyes; snapped from her daydreaming and touching her own breasts when Adam groaned so loud, he was practically yelling. "Oh, GOD. Betty!" Betty watched in awe as she saw Adam dropped his head on the desk and she heard a loud squirt sound. Adam groaned again and his hand was trying to touch the screen when his laptop accidentally got pulled away and crashed to the floor. 

And then the connection was dead.

Betty blinked her eyes.

She was standing in the middle of her room, half naked, with boobs hanging out, staring at her computer. "Well, that was..."

Betty shook her head, and went to her wardrobe, and pulled out her uniform. Her uniform was basically a white polo t-shirt and white khaki shorts. She immediately dressed up and looked at the clock; her shift as a waitress in the country club was around 2 PM. She sighed and fixed her hair. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great. Just like another American teenager. She stood up straight and her breasts perked up.

"These girls can make boys crazy." She muttered. She then left the room.

_____________________

Jughead put his binoculars on the table and exhaled very hard. He looked down and saw the mess he made. He grabbed some tissues, cleaned up, and pulled up his jeans.

For almost 18 years he had been Betty's neighbor, and she always forgot to close her window whenever she changes her clothes. Jughead always said to himself that he was not a pervert -- that was Archie -- but he guessed he was being hypocritical here; after all, he was watching Betty half naked and playing with her boobs just a few minutes ago.

Betty might not realize this, but most guys were fantasizing about her. Jughead knew that guys like Jason Blossom or even Reggie Mantle were seriously want to bang her. Jughead only considered Betty as his friend; the girl who always made jokes and baked cookies for him. He didn't have any romantic feelings towards her -- but he wasn't blind either. Betty was seriously hot and sexy. Archie was an idiot. Just because a girl didn't want to put out to him, didn't mean he had to choose the other girl who basically spread her legs all the time.

Jughead sighed again and saw from his window that Betty climbed into her car and drove away from her house. He went to the computer and clicked YouTube website. He wanted to see Betty's video again. He knew that most guys were actually jerking off from her video. He heard some conversations in the locker room during summer school that guys were talking about her video. They were laughing and guffawing, but still, there was some dialogue about how guys still wanted to fuck her silly. In any rate, her video was actually made her more popular.

Jughead watched the video lazily while he lit up his bong. After a while, he muttered. "Poor Adam."


	3. Tingled

Jason pulled up to a driveway and stopped his car. He was in front of a house in a suburb area. He climbed out of his car and noticed that the house seemed empty, but he knew that the person he was looking for was in the house. He walked confidently to the house and rang the bell. When the door was opened, the person looked at him with wide eyes, and immediately shut the door -- but he was too late, as Jason stuck his foot in and pushed the door open.

"Come on, Dilton. This is not how you greet your customer!" He pushed harder and Dilton almost got thrown back. His short body wasn't a match for Jason's athletic body.

"What the hell, Blossom! You're trespassing!"

"It's not a trespassing if you let me in willingly." Jason produced a $20 bill. Dilton looked at Jason in loathsome but snatched the money anyway. "Seriously, I've been your loyal customer for a while now. At least you can give me some respect now that I made your business booming. My friends LOVE your stuff."

"Illegal stuff."

"You say tomato, I say pleasure substance."

"FINE." Dilton gritted his teeth. He ushered Jason to his laboratory, which located above the garage. His parents didn't know that Dilton was dealing and making drugs. They thought that their son was making experiments for school projects related or anything regarding science. In a way, they weren't wrong. But Dilton also dabbled with an illegal substance and making a lot of money out of it. He wanted to go to Europe after he graduated from high school; preferably going to Oxford or Cambridge university. For that, he needed money. So he became a dealer... most of his clients were from Pembrooke and Greendale. Not many people from Riverdale knew about his extracurricular activity.

Dilton's laboratory was like any other laboratory; with chemicals, Bunsen burners, colorful fluids in tubes, bubbling concoction, and indescribable machinery -- all of his creation. Dilton was a genius but sometimes lack focus. Betty Cooper always beat him in many school subjects. Right now, his main goal was making a lot of money.

Jason looked around Dilton's laboratory and smirked, "I'm impressed, Dilton. How the hell you manage to keep this a secret from your parents is beyond me." He picked up a machine, which resembled a dildo, and he looked at Dilton with a questionable look.

Dilton snatched the machine, "Don't touch that. It's a prototype for my next project."

"A dildo?"

Dilton hissed like he didn't like the name. "Don't call it that!" He put the machine back on the table. "It's called 'The Intruder' -- I have a client who wants me to create this kind machine."

"You have a client who wants to buy a dildo?"

"It's not a dildo!" Dilton yelled. Jason raised his hands in a mock surrender. Dilton may be small and non-threatening, but Jason rather keep him closer as his dealer. "I receive many requests - specific requests about certain... toys. And they pay a lot for that merchandise. If they want to buy regular sex toys, they could always buy them from the internet or sex shop. But my stuff is quality." He looked at Jason with narrow eyes. "I'm guessing this is why you are here. All the time."

"I'm here because you're my buddy!" Jason hugged him, patronizingly. Dilton pushed him away, while Jason chuckled. "But seriously, if I wanna buy some regular coke, like for my sister, I usually just buy them at the corner of your cesspool town."

Dilton rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why your sister likes to snort that stuff. My stuff is better."

"Because she's a coke whore, that's why." Jason quipped. He was looking around some stuff on the table. Some of them were basically sex toys but different, like build up versions. Jason saw something different from the rest of the toys and picked it up. 

It was a belt with a small box attached in the middle. Jason frowned to see this weird belt.

Dilton was preparing his drugs for Jason. He was turning some valves from his chemicals tubes and it dropped into this small vial. He looked at the vial, picked it up with his fingers and shook it a little. The chemical color changed from blue to clear. Anyone who looked at the vial wouldn't suspect a thing. He closed it very tightly and gave it to Jason. He saw that Jason was holding a belt and sighed.

"Here's your stuff. Gimme back my belt, please."

Jason took the vial and gave the belt to Dilton. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Same as usual."

Jason paid Dilton $500 and pocketed the vial. "What is that?"

"It's a belt."

"I can see that, doofus. I mean, what's so special about it?"

Dilton sighed and laid the belt on the table. "It makes you tingle."

Jason laughed when he heard his answer, "What?"

"It makes your body tingle all over, basically." Dilton explained. "You see this box in the middle of the belt? It has three buttons; green button to turn it on, a yellow button for 'volume', and a red button to stop." He showed the buttons.

Jason frowned to see the buttons. "It makes you tingle? Not... orgasm or something?"

"It's not exactly a sex toy. It is more of a machine to manipulate your feelings and emotions."

"I don't understand."

Dilton put the belt on himself. "Look. Let's just say that you're a girl..."

"I don't think so."

"Just bear with me, Blossom." Dilton scowled to Jason. "I put this on and then when there's someone you like, you want her to pay attention to you. You are your usual charm, but she doesn't pay attention to you. What do you do? You press this button." Dilton pressed the green button, and suddenly Jason felt a tingle all over his body, especially below his stomach.

"WHOA!"

"This belt projects sort of electrical waves or electromagnetic waves towards the body. The wave, or "disturbance," is an invisible thing called the electric force field... and,"

"Spare me the lecture." Jason cut him off. "This is amazing." Jason was definitely impressed. "You can make girls feel all tingly around you. And when they all feel tingly, they would say, 'HE MAKES ME TINGLE, not others." Jason looked at Dilton. "Dude, you're a genius!"

"I know." Dilton pressed the red button to turn it off. "I'm going to patent that thing, but I have no time right now. It's summer, and I have lots to do."

"Why don't you use it by yourself? You'd get so many girls with this!" 

Dilton stared at Jason hard. "There's only one girl that I'd like to try the belt with." Jason looked at him questioningly, but Dilton didn't say anything. Realization dawned to Jason, and he made a face.

"Ugh, my sister?"

"Say what you want about your sister, but Cheryl is hot."

Jason made a gagging sound. To tell the truth, he never understood Cheryl's appeal. "Ugh, I wish you have better taste."

"Like you and your crush with Betty Cooper?"

That made Jason quiet. Was it that obvious? "Who told you?"

"Please." Dilton shrugged. He unclasped the belt and put it down on the table. "I'm not blind. Everyone could see that you've been sniffing around her since she broke up with Archie."

"She was never actually his girlfriend." Jason interjected.

"Who cares? But everyone knew that Betty loved Archie since forever. And now she's with Adam, which I think it's a rebound thing. Ever since that, I know guys are like circling around her, including YOU." Dilton pointed to Jason and then poked him on the chest. Jason winced and rubbed his chest. Dilton might be a nerd, but he could be very mean.

"I want to buy your belt."

"It's not for sale."

"Everything is for sale."

"Not this one." Dilton walked to the door, ready to kick Jason out. "Besides it's a prototype. Who knows what would happen in a long run."

"I'll pay double from I usually pay you."

"A thousand buck is tempting, but NO."

"I'll give you Cheryl."

That shut Dilton up. He turned around and stared at Jason hard. "She won't agree."

"She will." Jason said. "I can persuade Cheryl. And I PROMISE YOU..." Jason approached Dilton and stood very close to him. "She will do ANYTHING you want." He offered his hand for agreement. Dilton thought hard, and then shook Jason's hand.

"Fine." 

Jason happily received the belt from Dilton. "Thanks!"

"Don't forget to charge this at least 8 hours before going to bed or it won't work. I won't hear any complaints from you!" Jason waved his hand as he walked hurriedly to his car as Dilton yelled from the door.

Jason drove away from the suburb, and couldn't wait to try the belt to Betty.

This would make an interesting summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The belt storyline is actually taken directly from Archie comic strip. I don't remember the title or which digest. But I remember the story. The difference was, it was Betty who took the belt from Dilton.


	4. Tornado

Cheryl arrived at the Country Club around afternoon. She climbed out from her Audi car and gave Chuck Clayton, the valet attendant a wink, which made Chuck blushed. Most Riverdale students worked during the summer, so it wasn't unusual to see them around. Chuck stared at Cheryl's ass as she walked into the club, before he shook his head and drove the car to the parking lot. As much as Cheryl looked like a fine piece of ass, he loved his girlfriend Nancy. But it was hard for guys like him to ignore girls like Cheryl.

It was around tea time. Cheryl usually played golf in this club. Cheryl was actually a pretty good golfer, and she liked the attention whenever she came by to the Club, especially whenever she wore a skimpy outfit. Older men who played golf usually gave her hungry looks, and she loved every minute of it.

But she had other intention for coming to the club.

Betty Cooper worked as a waitress at the club restaurant. Cheryl promised Jason to make Betty fall for her brother, although she didn't understand WHY. She guessed he had a different taste than other boys. Betty was poor. Low class. Beneath her.

Virgin.

Apparently Jason fell hard to this... poor blonde low-class blue collar virgin waitress...

"Hi, Cheryl. Can I help you?"

Cheryl blinked to see a tall girl in front of her. Ethel Muggs was a hostess for the restaurant. Cheryl didn't like Ethel; she thought she was hideous for her standard. Ethel was tall, around 6'1 and really lanky. No curve at all, and her hair was short and a bit punk-ish. She also wore a retainer. According to Jason, Ethel was actually NOT that ugly. He said that Ethel could be a runway model with her height. But she thought anyone who built like a telephone pole shouldn't even call herself a woman.

Cheryl smiled, "Hi, Ethel. Table for two?"

Ethel nodded and ushered her to a table at the patio near flower bushes. Ethel gave her a menu and left her alone. As she glanced at the menu, she was actually scanning the restaurant looking for Betty... and maybe some hot guys.

Lo and behold, she spotted Mr. Hiram Lodge; Veronica's father.

Cheryl watched as Mr. Lodge was busy reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, by himself. Mr. Lodge was a middle age man around 50 years old. His hair was almost white and for a middle age man, he actually pretty attractive. Not as suave or smug like George Clooney, but still had an air of old money and greedy like Ted Danson or John Slattery. Cheryl knew what kind of man Hiram Lodge was: a workaholic philanderer. It wasn't a secret that Hiram Lodge had mistresses around East Coast area. Who wouldn't want to be his mistress? He was rich, handsome, and rumors said that he was pretty good in bed. 

Everyone knew that his wife, Hermione Lodge was a socialite and also a trophy wife. She was a beautiful woman, which was not surprising as Veronica herself was a beautiful girl. Hermione dedicated her life with charity, social party, community hierarchy, and young men half her age. Yes, Hermione liked to play on the side with young men too. Everyone knew about it, except her own husband and daughter. Hiram hardly paid any attention to his wife. No wonder she strayed. He showered his daughter with gifts and money instead of his attention, which made Veronica acted like a brat.

Cheryl smirked as a plan formed in her head, especially when she caught Mr. Lodge was discreetly looking at Betty's ass when she walked towards her. "Hi, Cheryl. How are you?" Betty greeted her in a friendly manner.

Cheryl smiled, showing her teeth. "I'm fine! How are you? You're my waitress?"

"Yep. Are you here by yourself?"

"Nope, my brother is coming." Cheryl gave a little dismissal wave. "You know he needs some afternoon tea!"

Betty chuckled, not knowing whether Cheryl was being sarcastic or sincere. "What can I get you in the mean time?"

"Just give me that delicious strawberry cake with a glass of Shirley Temple." Betty nodded and was ready to leave when Cheryl said, "And bring Mr. Lodge a glass of martini." Betty frowned and looked at Hiram Lodge who was reading newspaper few tables away from Cheryl's.

"Mr. Lodge?"

"Yes. You heard me."

"You want me to bring him a glass of martini?"

"Yes, darling." Cheryl looked at Betty smiling. "Is there a problem?"

"Cheryl, that's Veronica's dad..."

"I am aware of who he is."

"Yeah, but..."

"Betty, darling. I just want to thank him for something."

Betty was very uncomfortable with the notion that Cheryl might flirt with Veronica's dad. But she nodded and left to get her orders. Cheryl was wearing hot pants and oversize shirt which showed her shoulder. Her fiery red hair was tossed which looked like she just got up from bed, and she was wearing giant hoop earrings. She also wore strapped sandals like Roman sandals. Her bracelets were making noises every time she moved, but somehow it made her so girly and sensual. She looked sexy, and she knew it. It was apparent most patrons were male in the club, and they were glancing towards this sexy girl. When her cake and her drink arrived, she made a theatrical scene of eating it slowly and then moaned in pleasure. A man couldn't stand looking at her, wiped some sweat from his forehead and abruptly headed to the toilet. 

Betty rolled her eyes looking at her antics. She delivered a glass of martini to Mr. Lodge. Hiram frowned when she put the glass on the table. "I didn't order this, Betty."

"Excuse me, Mr. Lodge. This drink is from... Ms. Blossom, over there." She pointed to Cheryl. Cheryl gave a wave with her fingers and smiled to Hiram. Hiram looked at her and a smirked formed.

"Thank you, Betty. I'll take it from here."

_Jeez..._

Betty wanted to roll her eyes again. She just hoped Veronica wouldn't come to the club and see this. She didn't realize that Hiram was looking at her ass again when she walked away from his table. Hiram drank the martini while looking at Cheryl who was eating her cake, sensually. He nodded to Cheryl who smiled prettily. And then with a sway of her butt, she walked towards him.

"Hello, Mr. Lodge. Fancy meeting you here."

"Cheryl. I didn't know you go to this club." He shook her hand. "Pembroke is a bit far from here."

"Oh, well. I usually go with my parents and brother to have lunch here. MOTHER works in Riverdale, and we have our annual lunch most of the time. But right now my parents are in Japan for a business trip, so..." She flashed her girly smile. "I'd like to thank you, Mr. Lodge. For the invitation."

"Oh?" What invitation? Hiram gestured to the seat in front of him. Cheryl cheerfully sat in front of him and crossed her bare legs. Hiram had to restrain himself not to touch that silky legs and thighs. "Invitation?"

"You know, Veronica was kind enough to invite my family to your Annual Fundraiser party! She came by to our house today and gave me the invitation. She said that you wanted US to be there." Cheryl saw Hiram's jaws were moving. She knew that Hiram didn't like her father, Clifford, as they were rivals in business. Clifford was a successful lawyer and businessman, but Hiram came from old money who happened to be great in business. There was no love lost between them. But this time, Cheryl wanted to use the advantage of being invited to the party. "I'm sorry that our parents won't be able to attend, but my brother and I would love to come!"

"That would be lovely, Cheryl." Hiram looked at her. The girl was seriously sexy and hot. Hiram wanted to bang her so bad. And he guessed most men wanted the same thing, judging from the predatory looks coming from all the men in the restaurant. "Are you bringing a date?"

Cheryl laughed. "Oh, no. I'm single right now." Hiram smiled hearing that. "But if it's okay, I would like to invite Betty Cooper to the party, if that's okay with you?" She pointed to Betty. Hiram blinked to hear the suggestion.

"Betty?"

"Yeah, poor girl. I mean, she's so NICE, isn't she? She works hard during the summer. That's not how a teenager should spend her summer! Betty and I are friends, and I hate to see her busting her butt working to earn some money, while she should attend your fab party." Cheryl fluttered her eyelashes towards Hiram.

"Wow, Cheryl. How... awfully nice of you." Hiram commented. "Sure, the more the merrier. I can tell her right now that she's invited. Although I'm confused why Veronica didn't invite her."

"I'm not trying to be rude, Mr. Lodge. But Betty is not coming from... money, unlike us." She put a sad face. "But she's a great girl. I guess Veronica didn't think she would... fit in."

"Nonsense! She could come if she wants to. She's been friends with my family ever since she was in elementary school. In fact, I'll invite her right now."

Cheryl put a hand on his knee, which made Hiram twitch. "Don't tell her yet, Mr. Lodge. It's a surprise for her." And for Veronica, she thought. "I mean, this fundraiser is about the unprivileged, right? Why don't we make her as an honorary guest?"

"Honorary guest?"

"Mr. Lodge, Betty Cooper has done a lot for our community. She volunteers everywhere, she's friendly, she's nice, she's kind, she's smart, and I heard that she has good grades - top of the class. And have you seen her video about the importance of being a virgin in this era of time? I think she would make a great example for teenagers around the city. YOU can give her that honorary title as a surprise for her." She smiled and squeezed his kneecap. Hiram felt all the blood rushed to his groin. "Imagine the headlines since there will be news people there: LOCAL GIRL RECEIVES HONORARY TITLE COURTESY OF LODGE FOUNDATION."

"Wow, Cheryl..." Hiram thought for a while. This would make a good Public Relation for his company. "You'll make a good PR person."

"Aw, stop it, Mr. Lodge." She playfully hit his knee.

"But wouldn't she be suspicious that she's being invited to the fundraiser?"

Cheryl gave a dismissal wave, "Easy. Just invite her as plus one for me and my brother." She gave him a smoldering look."I'll make her the belle of the ball."

Hiram smiled. This wasn't a bad idea at all. He didn't know why Cheryl wanted Betty to come, but her reason was good enough and he would benefit from it. Veronica would be pissed, but it wasn't his problem.

"Sure, Cheryl. Let's tell her, okay?" Hiram signaled Betty to come.

"Can I help you, Mr. Lodge?" Betty asked.

"Betty, as you know that I'm having a fundraiser party. I'd like you to come to the party."

Betty was surprised. She didn't expect that Mr. Lodge would invite her to the party. "Mr. Lodge! That is so nice of you. I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes!" Hiram laughed.

"But, why?"

"You're Veronica's best friend. And you've been working very hard this summer. I think you should come."

Betty looked at both Cheryl and Mr. Lodge, confused. "I don't understand, Mr. Lodge. Veronica didn't say anything to me..."

Before Hiram could say anything, Cheryl cut him off, "Mr. Lodge is so generous. He invited me and my family too, but my parents couldn't come. And we just discussed some ideas about the fundraiser. WE think you should come to help ME and my brother about the ideas. What do you think, Betty? It would be great to help for the fundraiser."

"Well..." She looked at both of them. "Anything to help, I guess..."

Cheryl clasped her hands together. "That's settle. You'll be coming over to my place tomorrow, okay? We can discuss the fundraiser."

"Cheryl... how nice of you." Betty was happy that she was being invited to the party. Hiram was looking at both girls, especially at Cheryl. He didn't know what just happened, but he knew he was being duped into something. He wasn't dumb. He knew something was up the minute Cheryl sat in front of him. But he would see what happened. Besides, having her and Betty in the party would be a bonus. And maybe...

"Well, that settles it, right Mr. Lodge?" Cheryl giggled. Hiram didn't say anything but merely smiled. Cheryl looked so gorgeous giggling like that. He nodded and also gave a smile to Betty.

After Betty thanked both Hiram and Cheryl furiously, she went back to the kitchen. Cheryl was going back to her own table when Hiram grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you in private, Cheryl?"

"Why, Mr. Lodge. Of course, you can talk to me."

"Not in here. Can you come with me for a minute?" Hiram stood up and gestured to the parking lot.

"My brother is coming shortly."

"This won't take a while."

Cheryl smiled and followed Hiram outside to the parking lot. Chuck, who was standing outside was going to get Hiram's car when Hiram shook his head and asked for his keys. Chuck glanced towards Cheryl and nodded. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Chuck threw the keys to Hiram, who caught it expertly. Cheryl smirked to see his gallant way. Hiram's car was a Lexus, and the backseat was pretty wide and big, not to mention comfortable. Cheryl climbed to the backseat followed by Hiram. The windows were tinted so nobody would be able to look inside, and Hiram used this as an advantage.

"You're very beautiful, Cheryl." Hiram breathed hard as he locked the doors.

"Mr. Lodge..."

"Call me Hiram."

"Hiram... I think you're so handsome."

Hiram grabbed Cheryl's head and kissed her roughly. Cheryl circled her arms around his neck and moaned while being kissed. Hiram's hand was grabbing one of her breasts, and he squeezed it. "Are you trying to seduce me, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl." Cheryl sighed as Hiram kissed and licked her exposed shoulder. "I'm a woman."

Hiram chuckled. Cheryl was not yet a woman, but she thought she could play in the same field like other women. He knew what kind of person Cheryl was - she was like his wife, Hermione. Determined to get to the top no matter what. Nothing sexier than power over a person. Clifford and Penelope Blossoms would throw a fit if they found out that Hiram was going to fuck their daughter. But maybe not yet... There was plenty of time to fuck her. But this time, he wanted to taste her a little bit. Hiram bit her shoulder, which made her moan. That would leave a mark.

"You're not a woman, yet... But you do need a man." Hiram put the palm of his hand between her legs, and it made her moan louder. "I won't fuck you yet... I want to take longer than this. Not in a back of a car." Cheryl whined in disappointment. Hiram chuckled again and kissed her neck. "But I want to suck your tits first, and then I want you to give me a handjob." She didn't say anything, only looking at him lustily. What would Veronica think that she was banging her father?

"I want... your cock inside of me." Cheryl whispered.

Hiram almost lost it, but he needed to be patient with a gem like Cheryl. He shook his head and kissed her lightly. "Not today, sweet girl." She pouted and Hiram felt his pants tightened. "But I want you to gimme a handjob." Before Cheryl could say anything, Hiram pulled up her shirt and immediately put his mouth on her breast and massaged the other one. He was swirling his tongue around the nipple and sucked it vigorously. Cheryl bit her upper lip as the massage and the sucking made her tingle all around her body. Her hand meanwhile started to roam his pants. She unzips the pants and started to touch the hard shaft. Hiram then pushed her down as he sat with the pants already down his ankle. "Gimme handjob and some titty job."

Cheryl was turned on and started to massage his cock. She held it and rubbed it up and down slowly as Hiram closed his eyes and rested his head backward. And then Cheryl started to rubbed quickly which made his breath ragged. Cheryl wanted to lick the shaft so bad, but she promised to titty fuck him. She spits onto the cock to moisturized it and then massaged it again. She then put both of her boobs between his cock. Cheryl had pretty big boobs, but not overly huge. She then massaged the cock with her boobs, while she looked up at Hiram. Hiram's eyes were so lustful - he couldn't believe that a hot teen was giving him a titty fuck.

"Do you like it, Hiram?" Cheryl said in a whispery tone as she moved up and down. His cock was going up and down between her boobs.

Hiram couldn't take it. He was going to fuck Cheryl properly, maybe take her to a hotel nearby or something. But the girl was so hot, why he should resist? "Take off your shorts." Cheryl removed her hot pants, and Hiram discovered that she didn't wear any underwear. "You're not wearing a bra AND underwear?"

"I like to feel nude under my clothes..." Cheryl said. Right now she was only wearing her oversized t-shirt.

Hiram also discovered that her carpet matched her hair color. "Come here, you little slut."

Cheryl wanted to protest when he called her a slut, but she was immediately shut her mouth when she straddled him and his cock smoothly entered her. "Mmmmm..." She moved up and down slowly and put her hands on his shoulder. Hiram looked at her beautiful face and then sucked her tits again, as he held her supple ass.

This turned into a really great day after all.

_______________________

Chuck watched the car in the parking lot moving. He was smoking a joint as he watched the car was bouncing, and occasionally he heard some moaning and shrieking. Sometimes he wondered how it feels like to fuck Cheryl Blossoms. Cheryl wouldn't do it with anyone; she only fucks rich boys and sometimes older rich boys. Chuck wondered whether Cheryl ever fucks a black boy like him. He sighed and threw his joint to the ground and put it out with his shoe. Chuck was a normal boy, and he needed some good old fucking once and a while. Nancy was doing the whole celibacy thing, especially after Betty Cooper announced it to the world that she wanted to remain a virgin until marriage. Nancy supports her, and so was Ethel. It made guys like him frustrated.

Chuck looked at the car bouncing fast now.

_______________________

Cheryl couldn't believe the stamina and power from Hiram. He might be old, but he was pretty strong, she almost couldn't keep up. Hiram basically pounded her and fucked her vigorously and fast like a well-oiled machine, she couldn't breathe. She was bouncing up and down while straddling him and she felt like a ragged doll. She was no match for him. She used to brag that she held the power when she was having sex. She was on control whenever she fucked some guy. But this? She was overpowered. Like a piston that pumped a machine, Hiram fucked her fast. They were sweating and breathing very fast. Cheryl squealed and shrieked many times. "Oh-oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Hiram grunted.

"Nonononononononononono...!" Cheryl wanted to cry. She would definitely get some bruises. Her hands touched the roof of the car and her boobs were bouncing wildly, while Hiram was looking at her body with crazy eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes...!" Hiram gurgled. He held her torso and pumped her harder which made her eyes rolled back and she held her scream. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot. You're better than my wife! Who's your daddy!?"

"Are you proud of me? Daddy, are you proud of me?" Cheryl yelled. Hiram grabbed her hair and pummeled her for the last time, which resulted in Cheryl shrieked in ecstasy.

Finally, after they calmed down and finished and their breathing went back to normal again, Hiram pushed her away from him. Cheryl laughed from the euphoria and pulled out a vial of coke from her hot pants. She trickled a line on the back of her hand and snorted loudly. She offered a sniff to Hiram. He nodded and snorted a line from the back of her hand.

"That was... great." Hiram breathed hard and cleaned his nose. "We should do this again sometimes."

"Let me know when." She sighed and put her pants on and then tried to brush her hair with her fingers. "I gotta go. My brother is probably already inside and waiting for me."

"I see you at the party?"

"Count on it." She gave Hiram a peck on the cheek, which made him disappointed but he didn't protest. Cheryl opened the door and climbed out the car. She wiggled her body and tried to walk normally. She walked past Chuck who was smirking, but she didn't say anything. She went back to the restaurant and saw Jason was sitting alone at her table. He was finishing her cake and he was drinking a cup of tea. He scowled when he saw his sister approaching.

"Where the hell have you been? They said you went out for a while and nobody saw you leaving."

Cheryl sighed and plopped herself on the chair next to Jason. "I was... doing our plan."

"Huh?"

Cheryl smiled and pinched Jason's cheek, which he promptly swatted her hand. "You're gonna love me, dear brother. I just got you a date with Betty Cooper."

"What?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She already ended her shift and went home before I got here." He scowled again. "What do you mean that I have a date with Betty Cooper?"

"I'll tell you all about it, and in the mean time... I am famished." She snapped her fingers, and a waiter that she didn't know brought her a menu. "I know what I want. Give me tornadoes of beef and a glass of red wine. Don't give me crap about the age limit. Make it snap."


	5. Turnabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Clifford Blossom is a Software Engineer, according to Wikipedia. I don't know how accurate the info is, after all it is Wikipedia. But I'll maintain that he's a lawyer and business man just to make it interesting.

The next day...

As predicted, Veronica threw a tantrum when she found out that her own father had invited Betty Cooper to the party and let the Blossoms siblings to get involved with the party planning. She was shrieking and stomping her foot during breakfast while her father ignored her, reading a newspaper, and her mother was drinking a glass of Bloody Mary.

Veronica asked why Hiram accepted Cheryl's idea to have Betty as an honorable guest, and let her and Jason helping with the party planning. Hiram just coldly said, "At least she offered to help. I can't say the same thing about you." Veronica's mouth was opened in disbelief. Hermione thought she better stay out of this, and drank her drink slowly. But her daughter wouldn't let her.

"Mom! Say something! You're the head of the party planner."

"Actually, dear - I'm just the observant. The last annual fundraiser party exhausted me so bad, I had to go to that private clinic in Utah. So this year I'm just going to attend. Your dad hired an event organizer."

"I can't believe you're siding with dad. You can't just let them taking over OUR party!"

"Well, sweetheart... you were the one who invited them. And you know how your dad feels about their parents, but you did it anyway!" Hermione said in annoyed tone.

"I just want to humiliate them in our own party -- showing them how much we're the most respectable family in Riverdale."

"Oh, Veronica. Just stop with this childish nonsense. Nobody cares." Hermione shrugged. Veronica stomped her foot again, twirled around, and walked out from the kitchen in a huff. Hermione watched her daughter warily. "God, she's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Hiram muttered.

"You know what I mean." Hermione looked at her husband who was reading the business section. "But one wonders why a respectable man like yourself would hear a suggestion from a teenager." She reclined to her seat. "A young woman like herself... with long fiery red hair... smooth ivory skin... pouty lips..." Her voice turned lower. "Supple breasts..."

"Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and finished her drink. She stood up and pinched her husband's cheek. "I'm just kidding, my dear husband. She's only a kid, right?" She made a jab towards her husband, knowing that there was a possibility that Hiram already fucked Cheryl.

Why would she care anyway? She also had many boy toys on the side. Hermione knew someday Hiram would divorce her, probably once Veronica reaches adulthood. He would marry another trophy wife, probably younger than her. Hermione knew what Hiram's type was: older than 15 years old and younger than 40 years old. So Hermione had several years more until he dumps her to the side. In the meantime, she rather enjoy the 'marriage'. There was no way she would give up the fur coat, the jewelry, the shoes, the designer outfits, and the credit cards.

Hiram watched Hermione from the corner of his eyes. The only reason why they were together anyway was for the sake of Veronica. She was still a teen, and need her parents. But once she reach 21 and not living at home anymore, he would divorce her. His lawyer was against this because Hermione would probably squeeze for settlement, and it would be big. But he needed to be free in public. He wanted to hold hands with someone who was younger than him. A lot younger.

Hiram sighed and continued to read his newspaper.

****

Veronica was crying on her pillow; she couldn't believe that her plan to humiliate the Blossom backfired, and her parents were siding with them. She sat up and hit the pillow many times. "Fucking Cheryl!" She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

***

Archie was still sleeping when his cell phone was ringing. He opened one eye and grunted. He reached for his phone on the table side and answered it without checking.

"Yeah?" He was greeted by incoherent loud babble and occasional sobs. Archie opened his eyes immediately. "Hey, babe. Good morning." Veronica didn't answer but merely started to rambling and crying again. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Babyyyyyyy.... I miss you." She sobs hard again.

Damn it, is this her time of the month again? Archie cursed inwardly. "Ronnie, I miss you too. But why are you crying?"

"Cheryl is taking over the party!!!" She cried. "Daddy is... bewitched by her." She babbled again and snorted. "Please come over.... I want you, baby."

Archie groaned. "Baby.... you know I have that thing today."

"What thing?"

"You know... that thing."

Veronica cried again. "ARCHIE ANDREWS I HATE YOU!"

She hung up and Archie sighed. He just looked at his cell phone. Now he didn't have a choice but to come by. He texted Veronica and told her that he would come, maybe during lunch time. When he tossed his cell phone away, he noticed that he had a morning wood. Maybe a visit to Veronica's house wouldn't be bad.

***

Veronica looked at her cell phone and saw a text from Archie telling her that he would come. She sighed in relief, although she was a bit pissed that he didn't want to come at first. One of the reasons why she didn't want Betty to come to the party was because she didn't want Archie to be wishy-washy again. Veronica was glad that Betty decided to bow out from the competition and dating Adam. But she knew that Betty only thinks Adam as a rebound; a replacement for Archie. EVERYONE could see that. And the worse thing was that Archie hated the idea that he was not the center of Betty and Veronica rivalry, so he was lack of passion now towards Veronica.

If Betty appeared at the party, who knows what would Archie do? And then...ADD Cheryl to the mix.

The boy was thinking with his dick most of the time. 

Veronica cursed to herself; she shouldn't invite the twin siblings to the party in the beginning.

\----------------

"So Hiram Lodge just invited you to his fundraiser party, just like that?" Asked Hal Cooper. Betty was having breakfast with her parents and she just told her parents what happened at the Country Club yesterday. Polly, her sister was also eating breakfast with them.

"Yep. He said that I SHOULD be invited to the party, being Veronica's friend and such." She shrugged.

"Don't you think it's rather curious that Veronica herself didn't invite you to the party, and then suddenly her father invited you after talking to Cheryl?" Polly casually asked.

"Veronica and I... we're in a rough patch right now. It seems after... she's dating Archie, she rather keeps me at arm's length. But we've been friends for so long, so maybe Mr. Lodge wants us to be friends again?" She shrugged again. "Can I go?"

"I don't know, Betty..." Alice chimed in. "It's an upper-class party. I don't want you to feel awkward and out of place there. I mean, I heard the Mayor is going to be there?"

"And you'd be going with Cheryl and her twin brother. Shouldn't Adam go with you too?" Asked Polly.

"Adam...." Betty remembered how their 'conversation' ended yesterday. "Is with his parents down under."

"Hmmm..." Polly drank her orange juice slowly. "So this means... Jason would be your date to the party?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. Last night Cheryl called me and told me that the three of us would be helping out at the party, and I would probably get paid too."

"Cheryl Blossom? Working? Get out of here." Polly snarked. "It's so weird that she wants to help her father's rival party."

"Well, more of organizing a party. It is a fundraiser and charity party. And Cheryl told me that she needs practice with the working environment especially event organizing because she wants to be a party planner."

"How...surprising." Polly said. Sometimes she wondered whether her sister was a bit dim. Betty was definitely smart and beautiful - but she easily trusted others. How many years she was a doormat to Archie and Veronica? And Polly realized that Jason was in love with her. She wasn't blind like Betty -- Jason definitely have the hots for her. So maybe this was only a ruse so he could get closer to Betty.

Polly didn't like the idea at all.

"What about the dress? Hair? Shoes?" Asked Alice.

"Cheryl said it won't be a problem. That's why I'm asking for your permission to stay at Blossom's home for a while to plan the party and also shopping for a dress -- all paid for!" Betty said hurriedly before her parents could protest when she mentioned 'Shopping'. 

"Like Pretty Woman, huh?" Her mom said.

"Pretty Woman is a hooker." Polly said.

"Polly!" Everyone said to her. She only rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying, just be careful. We don't want to owe these rich people anything. They're from a different world from us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's only a party, sis. With adults supervision." Betty shrugged again. "And I'm bored this summer. Adam is out of the country, everyone is working, and I've been busting my a--" She looked at her parents. "...my butt all the time. I think I deserve a little vacay."

"Vacay? Are you turning into a redhead now?"

"Enough, you two." Hal reprimands his daughters. "We'll think about it." Sometimes he wished that his son, Chic, would be around for the summer. Too many estrogens in the house.

Betty nodded. It was at least she could do. She didn't want to push her parents but she had some reasons why she wanted to attend the party.... she just wanted to see how was Archie doing. She missed him a little bit. They hadn't seen each other over this summer -- she was busy with her work, Archie was busy with Veronica. He was basically being smothered with love and gifts from Veronica, hardly had any time with their band and his friends.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Hal frowned, "Are we expecting a company this morning?" The women shook their heads. 

Hal walked to the front door and opened it, and was greeted by the Blossom twins.

"Good morning, Mr. Cooper!" Jason and Cheryl chirped happily.


	6. Tango

Cheryl and Jason’s sudden appearance at the Cooper’s house made the family a bit uncomfortable. Especially seeing what Cheryl was wearing; she was wearing a very short shorts, more like hot pants, that almost showed her butt cheeks. Jason was wearing a casual LACOSTE T-Shirt; a typical white rich male preppy uniform.

“Don’t worry Mr. and Mrs. Cooper – Betty will be great. She will be in good hands.” Cheryl assured Betty’s parents while they were sitting in the living room. Jason was sitting next to her and nodded. “I think this would be a really great experience for all of us. You know, us working together.”

“Your parents are okay with this? I’m not so sure about the whole thing. I thought they are on a business trip to Asia?” Hal asked both teenagers.

“Mom and dad are in Japan for a business trip, yes. I’ll make sure they call you to assure you.” Cheryl said, smiling.

“Why they’re leaving you home alone?” Alice asked them.

Cheryl laughed, “Our parents trust us ever since we were freshmen in high school. We are responsible teens, Mrs. Cooper. Don’t worry. We never had parties at home, we are straight ‘A’ students…”

Polly snorted in disbelief. Betty elbowed her, annoyed.

“…this is why we’re friends with Betty. Betty is a responsible girl, and also a straight ‘A’ student. Our parents taught us about work ethic from a young age. This experience will be good for us, especially Betty.” Jason smoothly added. He looked at Betty and smiled – showing off his white teeth. Maybe he flexed a little bit.

Polly rolled her eyes but noticed that Betty was a bit red.

_Great… Charming bastard,_ Polly thought.

“I don’t know, Mr. Blossom. Especially there’s going to be a Lodge party. I mean, she doesn’t have a dress or shoes...”

Cheryl raised her hand and shook her head. “Mrs. Cooper, don’t worry. Everything is being taken care of. Betty can borrow my dress, or we can go shopping together –“ Alice opened her mouth, but she cut her off. “And if you are worried about expenses, my aunt’s boutique has freebies for us.”

“Freebies?”

“Yes! They give out free clothes and merchandise. It’s a beneficial and a mutual cooperation if you are wearing their merch because it’s a free promotion for them, and we get free stuff!” Cheryl explained. She smiled widely when the Coopers looked at her in confusion.

“Wait, they give out free stuff?” Hal asked.

“Well, most of the time they lend stuff. But if the event is extraordinary like the Lodge party, I am sure we can get freebies.”

“I can’t believe they just give out free stuff…” Polly commented.

“The perks of being rich!” Cheryl shrugged. Jason pursed his lips, trying not to laugh seeing the Cooper’s family faces. “So you don’t have to worry, Mrs. Cooper. Betty will be great!”

She laughed and everyone else was awkwardly laughing along with her, except Polly who just shook her head.

Jason sipped his tea and watched Betty from his cup. She was particularly beautiful today, even when only wearing a tank top and shorts.

“So can I go?” Betty asked her parents.

Alice and Hal looked each other, and they sighed together. “Okay, honey. You can go.” Betty squealed and hugged her parents. Polly rolled her eyes.

Hal looked at Jason. “You will be a gentleman while she is staying at your house, right?”

“Dad!” Betty was horrified and slapped her dad’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Cooper. I am a perfect gentleman.” Jason smiled. “I’m a good guy.” Polly snorted.

“You will kick his ass if he’s trying anything, right?” Hal asked his daughter. Betty’s face was so red, it was hilarious to see. Jason thought she was so cute, blushing like that. “Or I will sic Chic on his ass.”

“Mr. Cooper, you don’t have to be worried. Jason is harmless. He may look like a bandit, but he’s actually a very good brother and a good friend with everyone.” Cheryl said.

“Aww, thanks, sis.”

They smiled at each other, like one of those Pleasantville people.

Polly wanted to gag hearing all of these.

Betty excused herself to go to her room to pack her bags. She would stay at least a week at the Blossom mansion. Her mom followed her to help while sighing to see her daughter’s enthusiasm. Cheryl and Jason were sitting in the living room with Hal and Polly. Hal was sitting uncomfortably in his favorite seat, as he could see how short Cheryl’s shorts were.

Cheryl was calculating whether she should seduce Hal Cooper; maybe flirting a bit with him, but then decided that Hal wasn’t her type. Hal wasn’t bad looking, but he was a middle age man, with big round belly, although he still had all of his hair, unlike Archie’s father.

Jason was calculating whether he could charm Polly and maybe making her like him a little bit. Polly was really beautiful, around 19 years old, sophomore in college, with a long blonde hair. He could predict that Betty would look hotter in a couple of years, just like Polly. In a glance, Polly and Betty looked like twins – Betty was more athletic and seemed more flexible. Polly was curvier and had more freckles.

The difference was that Polly was snarkier and bitchier than Betty. Probably because she was a middle child. Both Cheryl and Jason have never met Chic, their older brother. He was serving in the army ever since he graduated high school. Even Jason knew that he shouldn’t mess around with Chic.

“We apologize for practically kidnap Betty today, Mr. Cooper. But we need to get to work fast because the event is approaching quickly.” Cheryl said.

“Well, as long it’s beneficial. I always think that people should work and earn their money from an early age. It would make them responsible.” Hal said like a parent would say.

“I completely agree, Mr. Cooper. I mean, we are rich, but our parents taught us the value of money. Unlike other rich people who never appreciate hard work.” She made a gesture with her finger, and formed the letter ‘L’. “I mean, really.”

Hal chuckled uncomfortably, knowing very well that she meant the Lodge family. Polly rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Jason followed her. “Here, let me help you.” He pulled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes. “You can dry them out.”

“I don’t need help…” But he already squirts some dish soap to the plates. “Fine.”

They worked together in silence. The only sounds were the sound of the dishes being washed and Cheryl talking with Mr. Cooper. Polly looked up and saw Jughead from the window, walking his dog Hot Dog. She smiled and waved with her soapy hand. Jughead saw her and waved back, but then frowned to see Jason next to him. He also saw Jason’s car in front of the Cooper’s house. Polly shrugged at Jughead and then continued to wash the dishes.

Jason chuckled. “This is such a nice neighborhood.”

“What?”

“The white picket fences, people walking their dogs and greet at each other, ma and pa are having breakfast with their 2.5 children…”

“You mean how the normal poor people are living?” Polly snides.

“You’re not exactly poor. I’ve been to Midvale and South Riverdale.”

“What a rich guy like you doing in Midvale?”

“I dated someone from there.” He shrugged.

Polly cleaned her hands and then put them on her waist as she turned towards him. “Listen, Blossom,” Jason smirked and turned to her. He knew where the conversation would go. “I don’t know your play game here, but if I find somehow you’re going to hurt my little sister, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Now why would I hurt Betty? She’s my friend.”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

Jason scoffed, “Well don’t believe everything you heard.”

“Oh, okay. So I guess the rumor about you made a teacher at Pembrooke cry because you posted her nude picture online isn’t true?”

“HIS picture. It was Coach Boyle; who happens to have a relationship with an underage male student. The board of school found out about it, and then they fired him.” Jason shrugged. “Served him right.”

“Uhuh… so you happened to know about their indiscretion, and you happened to have his nude picture?”

“I didn’t say that it was me who outed him.” Jason smiled at her.

“Whatever it is, I don’t like you, Blossom.” She stood face to face with him. He was a bit taller than her, and he could smell her scent. He had to suppress his urge not to smell her neck. She jabbed her index finger on his chest, “I know guys like you. You and your privilege; showing off all the time and using people like their personal pawns…”

She wasn’t wrong, but Jason smirked nonetheless watching this feisty girl. If he didn’t have a romantic feeling towards Betty, he might want to bang her sister instead.

“Awwhh, give me some time, and you will change your mind.” He grabbed her finger and kissed it. Polly pulled her finger and body away from him – she looked at him like he was crazy.

“I am warning you.” She said, her eyes turned into slits.

Jason smirked wider and shrugged. “Duly noted.”

They continued washing the dishes. Polly muttered something that he couldn’t hear. But he knew that she was swearing quietly because her father was still watching TV with Cheryl.

Speaking of Cheryl…

Jason looked behind him to check on his sister. She was sitting with Mr. Cooper in the living room. Her legs were crossed and she was typing something on her phone, practically ignoring the older man. He could see that Mr. Cooper was stealing glances at her legs. His look lingered a little bit at her exposed thighs.

Jason rolled his eyes. Older men were always attracted to his sister. Glad that she didn’t do anything to jeopardize the plan; even Cheryl had some standard. She told him that she fucked Mr. Lodge yesterday, and it made him annoyed. She assured him that it wouldn’t ruin the plan; which was to destroy Veronica’s reputation and getting Betty to sleep with him and be his girlfriend. He hoped that Cheryl wouldn’t do anything rash just because she was a sex maniac.

Mr. Cooper was still watching TV but Jason could see that he licked his lips when he looked at Cheryl’s breasts.

He shook his head when Polly spoke again, “Your sister is a cheap whore.”

Jason snorted, “I disagree. She is not cheap.” He looked at her. “And sticks and stones, milady.” He talked seriously now, “Just because you don’t like us, doesn’t give you a fucking right to call us names when we didn’t do anything to you.”

_Yet._

Polly knew he was right, but for some reason, she hated this boy and his WASPY privilege. He was the embodiment of every rich white people who flaunts their wealth and treating other people like bugs. She hated this kind of people, and also mean girls like Cheryl. She heard the stories; about she likes to ruin other girls’ lives just for fun. She didn’t want anything to happen to Betty, especially when Betty seems couldn’t see the lies and manipulation from these people.

“Okay, sorry about the whore jab. But I still think you’re an ass.”

“I’m a super jackass, but there’s nothing new there.”

Jason suddenly wanted to see whether Polly would react if he pushed the ‘tingle belt’ from Dilton. He wanted her to… well, like him a little bit. Dilton additionally said on the phone that the belt was some sort of manipulation device. It would make a person tingle below the stomach so it would manipulate the person’s emotion.

He discreetly pushed the button on his belt and waited.

The reaction was immediate.

Polly yelled a bit, “Oh!”

Her reaction startled him and her dad.

“Something wrong, honey?” Mr. Cooper looked at the kitchen from his chair. He was startled as well after staring at Cheryl for a while.

“N—No, nothing’s wrong. I just realized something…”

“What?”

“Nothing, dad! Go back watching your…show.”

Polly looked at Jason with wide eyes. Jason never experienced this before, so he didn’t know what to react. “Errr… are you okay? Your face is red.”

Polly was holding her stomach. She was blinking rapidly as she stared at him. “I—I don’t know. I feel something weird.”

“Huh?”

“Like somebody just…”

“What?”

“Like somebody just touches me…”

“Oh, hey. I didn’t touch you. I was WAY over here.”

“I’m not talking about you, dumbass.”

“Jesus, can you dial down the swearing?” He thought that he did something wrong. But then he saw her closing her eyes and her mouth was open. He widened his eyes to see her holding on the sink and started to move her hips. She moaned a little. “What the hell are you doing?” He whispered and looked at the living room, making sure her father didn’t hear her moaning. Hal was still watching TV, this time he didn’t look at Cheryl, but his sister was looking at the kitchen and her face showed confusion. She looked at her brother, but he just shrugged.

“I don’t know!” Polly whispered back. “I feel like… I feel so much heat. I don’t know what happened. I feel like I wanna… I wanna…”

Jason was mesmerized to see a direct effect from the belt. He pushed the ‘volume’ button on his belt two times to see whether she would react differently.

Polly jolted like she was being shocked. She opened her mouth widely and closed her eyes. She gasped quietly and put her hand between her legs. She looked at Jason in horror, not knowing what possessed her to do this.

“Polly…”

“I don’t know what happened!” She was tearing up while whispering. She glanced at the living room; her father was still watching TV. She didn’t see Cheryl was shocked to see Polly putting her hand inside her pants and started to rub her cunt.

“Okay, okay, Jesus. Let me… let me take you to your room.” He took a pity on her, but at the same time, he was aroused to see Polly touching herself like that. He didn’t want to turn off the belt because he wanted to see what happened next. Dilton said that the belt would only give another person a tingle, but this… this was more than he bargained for.

He grabbed her arm and immediately walked her to the stairs. They walked carefully so not to get any attention from her family. Cheryl was the only one who saw them leave, and she decided to distract Hal just in case he turned around.

“Mr. Cooper, do you think that my necklace looks tacky?” She asked. Hal looked at her as she showed her necklace and pushed her breasts forward. Hal gulped.

Jason and Polly walked side by side together to her room upstairs. They passed by a room where they could hear Betty’s muffled voice, “Adam is in Australia, mom. I don’t think I need his permission to spend a week at my friend’s house. Come on!”

Polly opened her door room, pushed Jason inside, and then locked the door. She then laid herself on the bed, shaking uncontrollably. “What’s happening to me…?”

Jason was staring at Polly, who was shaking and rubbing her hands all over her body. “Do you want me to get out…?”

“N-No… Mmmh, stay, please. Oh god, can you take off my sweat pants?” She was sweating and shaking, and Jason felt hard to see this view.

“Polly! Are you kidding me?” Although he knew the reason why Polly behaving like this, it was really surprising to see the effect from the belt. He didn’t know what to do. It was really a shocking turn of event. Polly breathed hard and moaned – she reached him and grabbed his shirt. Jason yelped when she pulled him on top of her, and then she kissed him hard.

“I’m so hot right now,” She gasped between kisses. Jason kissed her back, hard. She tasted like Betty – maybe because she was using the same toothpaste or something. And she also smelled like her. Jason remembered when he dated Betty a few times – there was some passionate make out sessions, and he wanted more. But Betty always pulled away before things get escalated.

Polly looked like Betty, sounded like Betty, and even tasted like Betty. Jason closed his eyes, and he imagined that he was kissing and touching Betty…

He pulled her sweatpants down and saw Polly’s milky thighs. She put her fingers inside her underwear and started to rub as Jason watched. Her panties were soaking wet and she was moaning. Jason covered her mouth with his hand, “Shhh! Do you want your family to hear you?”

Polly swatted his hand away, “I don’t care…”

“Well, I care. I don’t want your parents to kill me. And I don’t even do anything!”

“Ohhh…” She moaned, quietly this time. Jason bit his lower lip seeing Polly’s other hand went under her shirt, and she started to play with her breast. She then pulled her shirt up and he could see her fingers were touching and rubbing her nipple.

“Jesus, Polly…” Jason breathed hard. He lowered his head and put his mouth on her breast. He started to suck her nipple, and Polly went crazy. Her hand massaged his head as she put her legs around his torso. He was so hard right now – he could just fuck her right then and there. But then he felt a burning sensation in his stomach and it made him jump off the bed. He realized that his belt was now overheating, and immediately turned it off.

Polly didn’t see what he was doing, but he noticed that she calmed down immediately. She breathed hard and exhaled like she had a marathon. The room was quiet now, and he felt like the temperature went down several degrees. It was an awkward situation as he stood there in the room, watching her in bed. She was sweating – her hair was sticky to her body and face.

“Okay…” Jason nodded. He rubbed his stomach and waist to ease the burn. “That was…”

Polly looked away as she pulled down her shirt and covered herself with a blanket. She didn’t say a word for a moment but then her voice was steady. “Get out.”

“Look…”

“I don’t know what just happened. I seriously don’t know. It’s like I was possessed and something took control of my body, but at the same time, I was the one who takes the control…” Polly sat up; she looked at him with teary eyes. She looked super pissed. “I just humiliated myself in front of you. I need you not to say anything, especially to my family.”

Jason nodded again. His hands were on his waist, and he looked down at the floor. It was an interesting experience, but he felt ashamed for a minute. He made her do those things. “Yeah, I got it. I won’t tell anyone.” _Except maybe Dilton, because holy crap the belt worked but overworked,_ he thought.

“I will kill you if you spread this around. I’m not some horny girl with sex addiction. Let’s just call it a temporary insanity.” Jason nodded while watching Polly covered herself more with a blanket in her bed. “Blossom, you were ready to have sex with me. I can’t even bear the thought of you having sex with my sister. If you’re going to seduce her or in some way making an advance at her, I swear to everything sacred, I’m gonna maim you.”

Jason now looked at her annoyed. “Fine.”

“Now, get the fuck out from my room. If anyone asks, tell them I don’t feel well.” She then went inside her blanket and groaned.

Jason quietly walked out from her room and closed the door. He walked very briskly to the stairs and passed Betty’s room. He overheard Betty saying, “Yes, I think Jason is kinda cute.”

He stopped for a moment to hear the conversation outside her room. “What about Adam?”

“Just because I think Jason is cute doesn’t mean that I would cheat on Adam, come on mom!”

“I’m not saying that, sweetheart. I’m just saying… be careful. You are staying at his place.”

“Mom, come on. I’ve stayed at a friend’s house before. I spent a weekend at Veronica’s place. Remember when I had a sleepover at Jughead’s house?”

“That was different. You were 10 at the time.”

“Well, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” There was a pause from Alice. “Just… take care of yourself, please? The Blossoms are from a different world from us. I don’t want you to feel out of place.”

Jason walked again, not hearing what Betty said after.

Downstairs, he walked to the living room and saw Hal Cooper was sweating but he didn’t budge from his seat. It was obvious that he was having a moral battle within himself whether he wanted to touch Cheryl or not. Jason let him off the hook and cleared his throat. Hal startled and looked at the young boy standing next to him. “W-Where’s Polly?”

“She’s in her room, Mr. Cooper. I helped her climb the stairs. Something wrong with her stomach, she said.” Jason shrugged and then sat between Cheryl and Hal. Cheryl rolled her eyes and kept busy with her phone. “Everything okay, here?”

“Peachy keen,” Hal answered.

There was a commotion from the stairs as Betty dragged her suitcase and kicked it to the living room. “Hey! I am ready. You guys ready?”

Both twins looked up to see Betty was already wearing jeans and T-Shirt. They were smiling eerily together. “Let’s go.”


End file.
